Dragon's Breath
Dragon's Breath is the second case of Criminal Case + and the second case of Ocean Shore. Case Background After the Additional Investigation of the Player's first case back in Pacific Bay, he found out that some sort of secret organisation has taken over the east of Pacific Bay. The Player found a map that showed the parts of Pacific Bay that have been taken over by the secret cult. The Player found out that Lenny Spitfire, the victim of this case, was back in one of the parts of Pacific Bay when they have been invaded. When the Player and David Jones, one of the Player's partner, went to the Performer's Hangout to talk to Lenny, they found him dead. Lenny's killer turned out to be Eva Sanchez. Eva killed Lenny because he made fun of her when she came back to Ocean Shore from Ivywood Hills, one of the parts that have been taken over by the secret organisation. Lenny kept making fun of the killer because she was not accepted by Ivywood as a worthy person to live there. The Utopian cult was destroyed, but some other organisation took Ivywood over. When Eva came back to Ocean Shore, Lenny made fun of her, saying stuff like she wasn't pretty or talented enough, infront of all the people at the Plaza. Eva Sanchez then got arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison with chance of parol after 11 years. Victim * Lenny Spitfire (Found strangled on the Performer's Hangout) Murder Weapon * Strangulation Killer * Eva Sanchez Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses Hand sanitizer * The suspect drinks Coctails Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats Sushi * The suspect drinks Coctails * The suspect uses Hand sanitizer Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses Hand sanitizer * The suspect drinks Coctails * The suspect eats Sushi Suspect's Profile * ... Suspect's Profile * The suspect uses Hand sanitizer * The suspect eats Sushi * The suspect drinks coctails Killers Profile * The killer uses Hand sanitizer * The killer eats Sushi * The killer drinks Coctails * The killer has blue eyes * The killer wears blue clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Performer's Hangout. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cigarette stump, Torn card) * Autopsy the victim's body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer uses Hand sanitizer) * Examine Cigarette stump. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect (Angie Cortez) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect (Eva Sanchez) * Talk to Angie Cortez. (Result: - ) * Talk to Eva Sanchez. (Result: New Crime Scene (Tiki Shack) * Investigate Tiki Shack. (Result: Faded Note, Shell Necklace) * Examine Shell Necklace. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect (Zack Taylor) * Examine Faded Note. (00:30:00) (Result: Weird Substance) * Analyze Weird Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer eats sushi) * Talk to Zack Taylor. (Result: - ) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Note) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Diving Gloves) * Examine Diving Gloves. (Result: Skin Sample) * Analyze Skin Sample. (09:00:00) (Result: New Suspect (Roger Strout) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: New Crime Scene (Bar Shelves) * Talk to Roger Strout. (Result: - ) * Investigate Bar Shelves. (Clues: Trash Can, Makeup Case) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Knife) * Examine Knife. (Result: Colorful Sample) * Anaylze Colorful Sample. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks coctails) * Examine Makeup Case. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect (Charlene Cody) * Talk to Charlene Cody. (Result: Charlene uses Hand sanitizer, Charlene eats Sushi + Talk to Eva Sanchez again, Talk to Angie Cortez again) * Talk to Eva Sanchez. (Result: Eva eats Sushi, Eva drinks coctails) * Talk to Angie Cortez. (Result: Angie uses Hand sanitizer, Angie eats Sushi) Later ... * Zack Taylor uses Hand sanitizer * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 : * Talk to Zack Taylor. (Result: Zack drinks coctails, Zack eats Sushi) * Investigate Gift Shop. (Clues: Faded Map, Broken Divice) * Examine Faded Map. (Result: Talk to Eva Sanchez again) * Talk to Eva Sanchez. (Result: Eva uses Hand sanitizer) * Examine Broken Divie. (Result: Locked Device) * Examine Locked Device. (Result: GPS Divice) * Analyze GPS Divice. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Charlene Cody again) * Talk to Charlene Cody. (Result: Charlene drinks coctails) * Investigate Plaza Stairs. (Clues: Hand, Phone) * Analyze Hand. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears blue chlothes) * Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has blue eyes) * Arrest the killer ! (1 star) * Go to The Dark Side (2/5). (1 star) The Dark Side (2/5) : * Talk to Angie Cortez. (Result: Investigate Boardwalk) * Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Roses) * Analyze Roses. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Charlene Cody again) * Talk to Charlene Cody. (Result: Investigate Tiki Shack + Talk to Zack Taylor again) * Talk to Zack Taylor. (Result: Investigate Bar Shelves) * Investigate Tiki Shack. (Clues: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Talk to Charlene Cody again) * Talk to Charlene Cody. (Reward: Purple Contact Lenses) * Investigate Bar Shelves. (Clues: Sunglasses) * Examine Sunglasses. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Roger Strout again) * Talk to Roger Strout. (Reward: Burger) * Go to the next Case ! Category:Criminal Case +